Competition and Requests
by IHaveNoSoul13
Summary: Details inside, heh. Rated T because reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, StoryWriter2003 (SW23) here, and I have decided to post this up!

So it's two things in one - information about a competition I'm holding and requests!

I'll be talking about my competition and accepting requests, duh. Just some little notes and stuff about the contest and short little one-shots. Heh. Okay, contest talk!

I also write original stories, such as Angels of Darkness, and recently, I have had an idea for an original story.

For this story, I have to design 20 characters- 10 main characters, 10 villains. So far, I have created 7 main characters and 4 villains.

This is where you come in; I will hold a competition. You can submit your OCs (by PMing me, but you can review on this fanfiction), tell me whether you want them to be a protagonist or antagonist. For the protagonists, I have these spaces free:

Daughter of a villain

(Attempting to become good) Villain- Female.

Villains can be any gender, but they need nicknames- these are the five I've thought up:

Shadow- Unknown, likely male.

The Dark One- No gender

Seventh Sin- Male

Little Miss Unclad- Female

Mehmun - Male

I need one male and two females for the protagonists and any gender roles for the antagonists.

This is the recommended layout for the competition entries:

Name:

Age: (13-18 please unless an antagonist)

D.O.B:

Appearance:

Personality:

Role: (Protagonist/Antagonist)

Death Cause Preference:

Role: (Troubled male/ daughter of a villain/ reforming villain/ villain)

So yeah... By the way, if the character is a VILLAIN, they can have a label chosen by you (example: Orphan; Terminally ill, etc.) They don't have been a troubled male or hybrid.

 **These are the roles of the protagonists, full or empty:**

Hybrids (Both filled):

1\. Stone Hybrid. (Filled by my OC Eban) Male

2\. Metal Hybrid. (Filled by my OC Zlatko) Male

Twins (both filled):

3\. Female twin. (filled by my OC Kasi - first OC) Female

4\. Male twin. (filled by my OC Kai) Male

Troubled (now both filled):

5\. Troubled female. (filled by my OC Klara) Female

6\. Troubled male. (filled by my minor OC Jakob - Jakob recently created) Male

'Villains' (not filled):

7\. Reforming villain. (not filled) Male

8\. Daughter of villain. (not filled) Female

Other (not fully designed but filled):

9\. Orphan. (filled by my OC Kenna - Kenna never used before) Female.

10\. Runaway. (filled by my OC Forest - Forest never used before) Female.

 **Antagonists, filled and empty.**

1\. Non-Human Villain. (filled by main bad guy the Dark One) Genderless, can shapeshift into either.

2\. Mysterious Villain. (filled by unnamed villain - this is on purpose) Probably male.

3\. Rapist. (filled by my minor OC Little Miss Unclad - Little Miss Unclad has never been used) Female.

4\. Daughter of villain. (filled by Kairocksrainbow's OC Star - I will have to modify though :/) Female.

5\. Troubled male. (filled by Kairocksrainbow's OC Johnny - again, will have to modify) Male.

6\. Septuplet. (filled by my minor OC Seventh Sin - Seventh Sin has never been used) Male.

7\. Almost Forced Villain (filled by my OC Mehmun) Male.

8, 9 and 10's labels yet to be determined...

If you do not modify your OCs so they have no relation or powers or any reference to Ninjago, I shall do it. If it's not possible, I cannot use your character.

I may need background characters.

Kairocksrainbow please explain further their personalities. Like for... let's go with Eban's, I'm considering using him in future fanfictions (SPOILERS):

Like stone on outside – cold, cruel, heartless, snappy, ignorant – but once better known, not so much – kind, caring, sensitive, sweet – also kind of mysterious and paranoid, can be easily upset.

 **PLEASE DO NOT SAY FAMILY MEMBERS OR FRIENDS OR ENEMIES OR BACK STORIES! THOSE WILL COME COURTESY OF ME!**

Anyway, competition done, short story!

 _ **HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!**_

 _Description:_

 _Lloyd wants Cole to do something. He will get his way. Crap, OOC, short as fuck, mostly speech._

"C'mon, Cole, it's ONE LITTLE THING."

"No. I won't do it Lloyd."

"But his face will be so funny!" The Green Ninja, who was (according to Cole) acting childishly, begged the ghost.

"His face is already funny." Cole muttered, not moving his eyes from the TV.

"Okay, that's _true_ but funnier!"

"His face can never be funnier." Cole sighed.

"Ugh. Look, anyway, it's one little thing, Cole. Just do it for me."

"No..."

"You're breaking! You're giving in to it! C'mon! Just do it for me, Cole!" Lloyd begged, falling to his knees and looking as if he were praying.

"..."

"C'mon..."

"What will you give me for such a dangerous thing?"

An evil smirk appeared on the Green Ninja's face, making Cole remember when he was actually solid and Lloyd was an evil munchkin - A.K.A: The good old days.

 ** _HMTDIHTTY?!/HMTDIHTTY?!/HMTDIHTTY?!/HMTDIHTTY?!/HMTDIHTTY?!/HMTDIHTTY?!/HMTDIHTTY?!/HMTDIHTTY?!/HMTDIHTTY?!/HMTDIHTTY?!/HMTDIHTTY?!/HMTDIHTTY?!/HMTDIHTTY?!/_**

"OH YOU ARE SO DEAD- OH SHIT THE BLANKET'S CURLING AROUND ME - HELP ME! LLOYD STOP LAUGHING! NO I'M GONNA DIE!" Screamed one of the other unsuspecting Ninja as Cole possessed their blanket and wrapped it around them; they then passed out from sheer terror. Cole left the aforementioned blanket, unwrapping it and tucking the passed out Ninja in.

"... Should I wake him up?" Cole asked, turning to Lloyd.

"... Nah, let him wake up himself." The Green Ninja said with a smirk as he stared at the unconscious Kai, chuckling as the Red Ninja drooled. "Let's do Jay now."


	2. Chapter 2

Guys. Lemme say something.

 **THE BLOOD SERIES IS A SERIES I PLAN TO PUBLISH; TO SHARE WITH THE WORLD. YOU KNOW THE DEDICATIONS? I WILL PUT YOU IN THEM. OKAY?**

Sorry for seeming annoyed.

Short story:

 _ **HATING PEOPLE**_

 _Description:_

 _Kai hates people. Three words long._

"I hate people."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I have three slots open:

Two protagonists, one antagonist.

Protagonists:

Villain (Male)

Daughter of Villain (Female)

Antagonist:

Whatever you want (whatever you want)


	4. Chapter 4

Kairocksrainbow and any other entries/future entries, you're also going to have to add:

Body Appearance (Like face shape - oval, square, etc. - , eye shape - narrow, large, in between - and such)

Like... Eban:

Kind of small (not short), not at all muscular, thin arms and legs, eyes kind of wide and energetic (despite him being not so energetic), slender, looks young, no facial or body hair.

That kind of thing.

Short story:

 _ **DRIVING LESSONS HIS WAY:**_

 _Description:_

 _Zane won't let Jay drive until he can prove he can drive. The Blue Ninja should have known it was a bad idea to ask his former rival._

"No."

That single word, that SINGLE, MEANINGLESS word hit Jay like he'd been hit by a grenade, stabbed in his spine and thrown so he belly flopped into the ocean. His mouth hung open in protest, but only squeaks left it.

"Wow Zane, you finally got him to shut up."

"That's kinda rude Kai. He was my former boyfriend."

"Yeah, FORMER. Now I can mess with that petite little brain of his."

"Least he has one."

"OH THE FIRE NINJA GOT BURNED!" Lloyd yelled, leaning back slightly and pointing toward the red clad teen.

"You're going to GET BURNED RIGHT NOW!" Kai yelled back, setting his hand alight and chasing the Green Ninja.

This happened whilst Jay stood there speechless and confused. "B-But why not? You let Kai drive; he's a month younger!"

"You kept crashing your cars."

"He is right Jay."

"So until you can prove it to me that you can be trusted to drive, you are not permitted to move such a vehicle."

With a heavy sigh, Jay nodded. Being the 'smart' ninja he was, he muttered under his breath, "Zane, your Sensei is showing."

 _ **DLHW/DLHW/DLHW/DLHW/DLHW/DLHW/DLHW/DLHW/DLHW/DLHW/DLHW/DLHW/DLHW/DLHW/DLHW/DLHW/DLHW/DLHW/DLHW/DLHW/DLHW/DLHW/DLHW/DLHW/DLHW/DLHW/DLHW/**_

"No."

That single word, that SI- okay, you've already read that shit already.

"Why not?"

"I'm eating."

"No you're not."

Cole raised an eyebrow at Jay and slowly begun munching on the newspaper he'd just discarded. "Yeah," He retorted. "I am."

There was no denying Cole's determination, that was for sure, but also there was no denying his weirdness either. Jay shrugged it off with that somewhat adorable smile of his. "Cole, come onnnn! I really wanna drive and run peop- I mean enemies over!"

"You sad sadist."

Jay didn't respond - he just couldn't.

"So what restricts you from such glee?"

"Zane, you sad sadist."

Cole smirked at the last comment, but before he had sighed sadly. "So... how ya gonna get perimission again?"

"I need to prove to Zane I am a responsible driver."

"Keep telling yourself that that, Jay."

"SHUT UP! Anyway, I need your help!"

"And HOW am I going to help? I'm a ghost!"

"Exactly! Possess the car and I'll make a video of it, then photoshop it to make it look I'm driving it!"

"What if I go crazy and crash it?"

"Then you aren't gonna get cake."

"Ugh. FINE!"

The video, in case you're wondering, worked. Jay was allowed to drive, and he made sure to live up to the lie.

However, a week later, Lloyd discovered the photoshop.

Jay's still stuck on kitchen duty.

Ah well.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. Since I'm designing an antagonist, you can only create good guys now. Why do we love bad guys so much?!

Anyway, so I'm gonna ask you a question:

Which name:

Gracelynn - graceful as a waterfall quiet and shy

Kiyoshi - quiet child

She's gonna be a mute kid, so yeah.

Can't be arsed to write a short story. PLEASE SEND IN REQUESTS.


	6. Chapter 6

I decided on Kiyoshi early. I like that name, and Gracelynn sounds so PLAIN. Ugh. Why I didn't choose Kiyoshi in the first place I'll never know.

Anyway, so you HAVE to make protagonists now (MWHAHAHA!)...

I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO HORRIBLE AND CONTROLLING!

Anyway...

Got a request from Kai's Girlfriend, and I am going to do it because it seems fun!

 ** _YOUR INVENTIONS NEVER WORK (RIGHT ANYWAY)_**

 _Description:_

 _During a lie detector test (the machine made by Jay), Kai tells a white lie. However, the shock of electrocution made Kai go... loopy. Yay. May (unintentionally by the way!) have Kai x Jay (whatever ya want to call it)._

"I don't trust you Jay. Your inventions never work. Right anyway."

"C'mon, I need to test it out!"

"So you can lie to Sensei or Zane?"

"No!"

"Good."

Jay pouted at the younger male before forcibly pushing him into the chair he had to sit in for the test and strapped him like he was a mere infant (okay, Kai was smaller than him but not that much), much to the other ninja's dismay. "All right, I'm gonna ask you some questions. I want you to push the button every time you answer it. Okay?"

"Ugh, fine. Fire away."

"Haha! You said FIRE away."

"JUST SHUT UP AND ASK THE FIRST QUESTION!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh! First question is from InsertNameHere..." (A/N: Yes I made that shit up, got a problem with that? Sorry for the outburst :/)

(Twelve questions later...)

"Ooh, Lloyd asked this one! Do you ever want to hit Jay?"

"Oh, true!" Kai pressed the button. It flashed true.

"You always want to hit me, dontcha?"

"Yup." Once again, true.

"Anyway, this question is from... me! Do you like me as much as the others?"

"Yes." He pressed the button... and received an electric shock. Lie.

"WHAT?!"

"Ugh..."

"YOU DON'T LIKE ME AS MUCH AS THE OTHERS?!" Before Jay could continue, Kai let out a deafening scream that people on Chen's island could probably hear (which somehow no one else in the Bounty heard. Logic! "OW OW OW!"

"OH GOD THERE'S ELVES AND GINGERBREAD MEN! HELP ME!" Kai was, and this is an understatement, freaking out. He also looked as if he were about to have a panic attack.

"What?" Jay frowned. "Oh god... it made ya loopy. Brilliant!" Jay just wanted to throw his face into a wall. His _and_ Kai's. But no. He had to deal with this. He was going to deal with this! "C'mon buddy, I'll help you out." After unstrapping Kai out the chair, he pulled Kai out. "Please don't freak o- GAH!"

Kai slapped him gently. "No... Comfy chair... Safe chair... Come baaaaaack." The Fire Ninja tried to go back to the chair, so, awkwardly, Jay wrapped his arms around the younger male, blushing a dark crimson. Kai struggled more but gave up with murmurs of, "Comfy arms... Safe arms... hma hm..."

Jay groaned. He practically pulled Kai to the bedroom (the others were gaming in the living room, thank Spinjitzu) and sat him on the bed with almost no ease, blushing the whole time. Kai was too out of it to actually care, but Jay knew too well that Kai would probably be blushing like hell it was the other way around. "Come on Kai... sit on the... comfy and safe... bed!"

"Nooooo! Wanna stay in warm arms... comfy and safe arms..."

"The bed's warmer!"

"NOOOO!" Kai yelped, wrapping his arms around him. "WANNA STAY SAFE FROM ELVES AND GINGERBREAD MAN!"

"The bed can protect you better then I ever could. Come on... It's getting really awkward..."

"Don't care..." Kai said, burying his head into Jay, his voice murmured.

Jay looked at his hand. Maybe he could electrocute him...? Nah. Jay wasn't mean... But he did have limits. Nah, what would his mother say? Or worse do...? Jay shuddered from the thought. Kai was still prised onto him. Okay, okay, Jay had to admit he was kind of warm.

Wait. What if Nya saw this? Would she get the wrong idea? Okay, he had to get Kai off right now!

"Kai, c'mon! I really need go to the others..." Idea (and these scarcely came to Jay. [Jay: Hey! SW23: Heh heh...])! "And the others aren't so safe! And they train using the television, which is a dangerous weapon! They'll probably hurt you!"

"NOOOO!"

"So ya gotta let me go or I'll call in my evil minions!" Jay smirked as Kai let go hastily. "Now get in the bed and sleep!" Kai was out like a light, thank Spinjitzu.

"What was that all about?"

"COLE!"

 **YINW/YINW/YINW/YINW/YINW/YINW/YINW/YINW/YINW/YINW/YINW/YINW/YINW/YINW/YINW/YINW/YINW/YINW/YINW/YINW/YINW/YINW/YINW/YINW/YINW/YINW/YINW/YINW/Y**

Okay, thanks Kai's Girlfriend for that request. Sorry I didn't finish sooner... Family... It's stupid.

Anyway, please, please, PLEASE send in two protagonists (a male reforming villain and a daughter of a villain). Those two characters are stopping me from starting the series XD. This is a series I want to share with the world, by the way, and your characters will be a part of a book series, but if you don't want that to happen, all right. Hopefully it becomes a bestseller (I mean COME ON GUYS, I know I'm going far, but how cool would it be to have a published book?!)!

Anyway, I have some rules for requests.

1\. OCs, yes, but not ALL about them. I can't stand them... Ugh.

2\. Only shippings between canon characters, like... Kai and Lloyd, Cole and Zane, Wu and Misako, etc.

3\. You can have one-shots for other characters, like Dareth, Neuro, Shadow, Clouse, Chen, etc.

4\. Yes, I will write stories with depression, suicide, rape, death, etc. If you've read The Sick Captor, you'll understand I do that.

5\. I WILL WRITE BASED ON THEORIES. Theories like 'Kai and Nya can control steam', or 'Chen is Kai and Nya's uncle' or 'So-and-so is so-and-so's father/son/mother/etc.

6\. I will do user inserts, like Kai's Girlfriend did in Toddler Time (ONE OF THE BEST KAI FANFICTIONS I'VE EVER READ!.

7\. FIIINE, I'll do user x character. Only cause I'm nice.

8\. You can request a certain change/season, like Cole's not a ghost, Morro has come back, it's Season 3, it's Season 5, etc. Take into mind, however, I haven't seen ALL the episodes of Season 5.

9\. You can ask for things based off other fanfictions or following after fanfictions. I do suggest you ask the original author though (unless you are the original author).

10\. I'm sorry, but I'd feel really awkward doing religious based things. Sorry...

After I've gotten all the characters, I'll give you an extract of the first book. I need a name for it. Something like United Blood, but cooler! It's when they first meet each other and antagonists. They don't know much about each other, but they have to protect one another with their lives...

Okay, start requesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone (A.K.A: Kairocksrainbow, MowsTrap and Breana XD), I now have all the characters I need! So I can start... well... I need to decide on a new name for United Blood... Hm.

Anyway, got a request from Kai's Girlfriend! I'm gonna do as many as I can, so yeah...

 _ **SHE'S A BEAST**_

 _Description:_

 _Kai is turned into a female, and Cole and Lloyd... let's say the female Kai is... pretty enough for the two to both want her. But who's going to get her? Greenflame and Lavashipping present._

"Sensei didn't train us for this!" Jay yelped as they stared at the... unclad teenage girl who lay in the bed. How this had happened to Kai, they'd never know. "And she's _naked_."

"Don't let hi- HER catch you staring, Jay." Nya warned. "H- SHE once got mad when she when she was a he caught someone eyeing her ass when it belonged to a male. God I made stuff awkward." Her dark blue eyes widened. "SHE'S WAKING UP GET OUT OF HERE!"

Too late. Catlike amber eyes opened slowly, a small groan leaving thin lips. "Guys... What... happened...?" Those beautiful eyes shot up as she realised that her voice was NOT her voice. "What happened to my voice?!" She shot up, showing her bare chest and stomach, squealed and covered herself, staring up at her ninja brothers and biological sister with embarrassment and then annoyance. "Didn't your parents teach you to not stare?!" Came what was probably meant to be threatening but instead an embarrassed voice.

Zane shook his head. "No."

"Rhetorical question Zane."

"My apologies Jay."

The girl before them blushed, her hip length hair swaying in the breeze; the window was wide open. She shivered. "Can you shut the window... I'm not exactly dressed for any season."

Nya rushed over to the window and shut it. "I'll go and tell Sensei - and get you some clothes."

"Please do... AND NOT TOO FEMININE! I'M STILL YOUR OLDER BROTHER!" She replied with a yell.

Eyes the colour of dark chocolate stared at the girl who was covered in a blanket (or two) almost lustfully. _Gosh,_ Cole thought to himself, _I never thought female Kai would be so damn HOT._

Eyes the colour of amethysts stared at the girl as well, perhaps more lustfully. _Oh god, what's this feeling?_ Lloyd thought to himself, _Am I... attracted to her?_

Eyes the colour of amber glared up at the remaining boys. "Get. Out."

"Why?"

"I'm going to get dressed. I don't want two innocent and naive minds," She pointed to a distracted Lloyd and insulted Jay. "To be corrupted. And... you guys being here makes me feel awkward." She waved her hand, palm down, toward them. "Shoo, shoo."

The two entranced boys snapped out of it and reluctantly left the room as Nya ran back in. What she held was a blur as she zipped past them with a speed that would have given Griffin a run for his money.

"Oh no. I'm NOT wearing that."

"Fine then. I have loads of dresses that would suit you just fine Kai."

"Ugh. Give me the clothes. AND DON'T WATCH ME!"

 **SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB**

Three jaws hung open as the female Kai strolled out with embarrassment. Her hip-length dark hair which was spiky at the bottom was loose with braids diagonal at the top of her hair, or more commonly known as the waterfall style. Red lipstick the colour of her gi coated her lips. But her clothes were just beautiful.

She wore a long red crop top that just about reached her belly button, black ripped jeans and red sandals with gold buckles.

Jay reminded himself that he had a girlfriend. Zane was indifferent - after P.I.X.A.L, he wasn't really attracted to women - but Lloyd and Cole...

"Stop staring at me."

"..."

"Ugh, I'm gonna go train."

"..."

"... Bye..." And with that, the beauty left to the training room.

"..."

"Lloyd? Cole?"

"They're in lurrrve, Zane, and they're in a deep pit of it."

"But they aren't in a pit."

Nya and Jay facepalmed with a groan.

"What?"

 **SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB**

"Let's make a bet." Lloyd suddenly said when he and Cole were playing Fist to Face II. "If I can get Kai-"

"Kaja."

"What?"

"Kaja. Kai's female name. Heard it being confirmed by Sensei."

"Okay, _Kaja_ then. If I can get Kaja to date me until we find a way to turn her back into Kai, I win and you gotta do five things for me. Vice versa if you get the girl."

"Deal."

Little did they know Kaja stood at the door, a smirk on her face. "I'll play hard to get..." She muttered, smirking, her teeth glinting in the artificial light.

Little did _she_ know, playing hard to get would be hard...

 **SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB**

A few days passed. Kaja was tempted by both to date them, but managed to decline. Well, they didn't ask, they just asked her if she'd like to go out for a movie or dinner or something sometime (Cole reassuring her he wouldn't cook).

It was hard, yes, but she had the perfect plan. All she needed was someone who would be quick to accept an offer that may or may not include money... She smirked, took the phone and dialled.

"Hello?"

"Hello there..." She purred, twirling the wire around her dainty finger.

"Hello Kaja." The other person said. "What's up?"

"Cole and Lloyd are hitting on me..." She whined. "I need your help to stop them."

The other person sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

A smirk crossed Kaja's face, her teeth glinting once again in the artificial light. "It's quite simple really..."

 **SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB**

Kaja sat with the person she'd called down in the basement. "You know what to do?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Good. Now Jay should be sending them down round about..." The door opened suddenly.

On cue, he began to kiss her passionately, and she returned it just as passionately. She heard people running down, two pairs, and then they paused.

She pulled away slowly, trying to make it reluctant. "Oh hey guys."

"H-Hello..." Lloyd stammered.

"Why did you want us?" Cole asked, obviously a little saddened.

"Oh, I just wanted to say he," She pointed to the person she'd just kissed. "Found a way to turn me back into a guy." At least ONE thing was true.

"Oh... That it?"

"Yup. Bye." She began kissing the boy until they left. She quickly pulled away. "Thanks buddy."

"You're welcome. I'm going to go now."

"Don't think this started anything."

"Don't you either."

 **SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB**

"I don't get it Lloyd."

"Hm?"

"How does someone like Kapow get a girl like Kaja?"

"I dunno..."

"One of life's mysteries..."

 **SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB/SAB**

Yeah, don't judge. I'm done with that one-shot. Send in your requests.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, guys I need names for these books:

United Blood - when they first meet.

Defiant Blood - about Kasi, who's stubborn, protective, grudge-holder, easy to anger, teasing to friends and family, kind, funny, impatient, honest, generous and loyal to a certain extent, would sacrifice herself to ensure everyone's safety.

Traumatised Blood - about Kiyoshi (bad guy), who's quiet but talkative, kind of depressed, self-conscious, kind of a laugher, pessimist, easy to anger, impatient, annoying in a way, clingy, easily scared, easily upset, mysterious, kind of broken.

Okay, I haven't actually started writing, and won't until I get a better name for United Blood!

No requests, so...


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Guest,

Thank you for telling me, but nonetheless, I still believe that they are around fourteen and fifteen. It's probably one of those typical cartoons - they will forever be that age, like Ash (*puts on Pokemon hat and takes out a Pokeball* Anyone else watch Pokemon here? :D) and his friends.

Just gonna say this. I'm a terrible writer/author because:

\- I try to shove information into one sentence and it usually doesn't make sense.

\- My writing is really fast paced to get to it, and that's never a good sign.

\- I try to use better words and they end up not making sense.

\- I try to dumb it down to make sure my readers understand, but end up probably insulting them by making it seem like I think they don't understand big words (Sorry...)

\- It's cliché and not that original.

\- I try to make as good as I can and end up making it crap.

\- I put my soul into it and it ends up crap because I don't really deserve a soul so I'm negative...

\- I'm me. I know it's gonna fail so I know I shouldn't even try make it good.

Anyway, I'm gonna try my best at a request icegirl75 or thesoniclove gave me. Because I want to keep at a 'T' rating for the moment, I'm not going to add a certain part of it which I think it could do without. :/ Sorry... By the way, spoilers for the fanfiction, 'going into heat' sounds so wrong in my point of view. *shudders* ... Just saw what it meant for animals. *stares at screen with fear* ... Why?

Also, guys, you aren't restricted to Kai stories (and you can request several times. If I said you weren't, I'd be a hypocrite). I have written two stories about Lloyd and Cole and Jay and Cole. I want to write a story about Zane but I've no ideas (I have a few Neuro, Karloff, Shadow and Griffin fanfictions in my head, I'm trying to plan the Blood Series, I've a few Kai fanfictions and I'm thinking about everything I've done wrong as well as school, home and life. How am I not insane?). *slams head onto table with angered groan* Stupid brain. Ugh.

 _ **HEAT ISN'T ALWAYS BAD**_

 _Description:_

 _It's early summer, Kai is a bit... heated, and only Zane is on the Bounty. Kai x Zane (Someone PLEASE tell me the official names for the shippings at the end of the chapter XD)._

"Going out to see my parents!" Jay called before the sound of a door slamming echoes throughout the ship. Cole soon followed with a yell of "Seeing my dad!"

Nya had gone out to look after the Four Weapons, Sensei out to find more tea. This meant Kai and Zane were home.

Alone.

This usually wasn't a problem, as they usually did this in the late summer or autumn or winter.

But this wasn't any of those. This was early summer.

Kai had gone into heat.

Now, have any of you ever imagined throwing yourself onto someone, a friend or something, and kissing them passionately?

Well, that's what plagued Kai right now. He actually imagined doing to Sensei Garmadon... And Wu. At one point, _Nya_. He hated going into heat because of this.

But his imagination chose a certain Nindroid the most, and Kai didn't really deny wanting to do it to him. It was strange, because the two were total opposites. Kai wondered if Zane ever got such urges in the autumn or winter.

For now, he'd have to deal with this 'heat'. However, knowing he and Zane were alone worried him. What if he tried to... make his imagination reality?

He'd then have to either deal with THAT or hide in his room and order pizza to his room for the rest of his life. To be honest, Kai was tempted with the latter. Maybe he could get out of cooking (the others said he was good but he just couldn't be arsed) and order pizza. Zane would probably scold him - Cole and Jay had gone to their parents' for tea and Nya said that she'd eat at Chen's Noodle House (both reasons making Kai offended before they had said it was easier) and Wu was going to see Misako and eat with her. So it'd be Zane and Kai for a few hours, and Kai was anxious; anything, and I mean ANYTHING, could go on during those few hours.

"Hello Kai. Do you want to play a game?" That calm (and slightly arousing and sexy) voice broke his thoughts, making Kai grunt from confusion. "Do you wish to play Monopoly?"

"That game..." Kai whispered in a hissing way. "Is the spawn of Satan."

"... But Satan doesn't exist, and he didn't have a child. And how can a board game be a child of something?"

"It's an expression." Kai groaned.

"Oh." Zane blinked. "Do you wish to play a game?"

"... No..."

"Why not?"

"Please rephrase that." His mind was making the question so dirty. "What kind of game?"

"A board game, one which takes two or more people."

Kai squeaked as the dirty definition set in.

"What is wrong?"

"... Nothing."

"Kai, stand up." Refusing to obey his commands, Kai sat seated on the chair he was sat on. "Kaito-Kain Ashley Smith, STAND."

Confused about how the fuck Zane knew his full name, Kai mindlessly stood up. Zane's eyes flashed a greenish turquoise before returning to the familiar icy blue. "... You are in heat?"

A crimson red blush on his cheeks, the Fire Master nodded.

"You should have told me."

 _When did Zane become my dad?_ "Sorry..."

"I understand why you were embarrassed, but you should tell someone about your... very sexual imagination during this time."

"..."

"Shall we order pizza Kai?"

"Okay..." Kai nodded.

"Why don't you go to the kitchen to get the oven ready?"

"But wouldn't the pizza be hot already?"

"Knowing the pizza guy, he'll probably get lost and by the time he finds us the pizza will be cold."

"Ohhhh." Kai turned around to go to the kitchen, relieved he didn't have to cook.

"Oh and Kai?"

"Yea-" Kai turned around to respond before feeling Zane's lips on his own. He melted into it instantly and kissed back. He felt Zane pull him closer and rub his back. He smiled happily and snuggled against Zane, not wanting to ever leave this position. Zane hugged Kai to him. Alas, soon, they had to stop after hearing Kai's stomach growl.

"Let's get that pizza."

"Uh huh. Oh, and Zane?"

"Hm?"

"Let's not tell anyone about what happened."

Smiling, Zane nodded. "Of course."

 **HIAB/HIAB/HIAB/HIAB/HIAB/HIAB/HIAB/HIAB/HIAB/HIAB/HIAB/HIAB/HIAB/HIAB/HIAB/HIAB/HIAB/HIAB/HIAB/HIAB/HIAB/HIAB/HIAB/HIAB/HIAB/HIAB/HIAB/HIAB/HIAB/HIAB/HIAB**

So yeah. It was crap. Please send in as many requests as you want and please vary them. I will take any of the other Elemental Masters or any other characters.

EDIT:

Forgot this:

Please tell me the shipping names for these. I refuse to be affected by judging. Some of these I know, but I want to check. Some may not have shipping names.

Kai shippings:

Kai x Zane. Kai x Cole. Kai x Jay. Kai x Garmadon. Kai x Ronin. Kai x Morro (DON'T JUDGE MEEEEE).

Zane shippings:

Zane x Cole. Zane x Jay. Zane x Lloyd. Zane x PIXAL. Zane x Nya. Zane x Mindroid (Don't. Judge. Meh). Zane x Cryptor.

Cole shippings:

Cole x Jay. Cole x Garmadon. Cole x Nya. Cole x Lloyd. Cole x PIXAL. Cole x Morro.

Jay shippings:

Jay x Nya (don't kill me). Jay x Garmadon. Jay x PIXAL.

Nya:

Nya x Ronin.

Lloyd:

Lloyd x Camille. Lloyd x Morro (NO JUDGING GODDAMN). Lloyd x Skylor.

Other:

Neuro x Griffin. Griffin x Shadow. Shadow x Neuro. Karloff x Neuro. Karloff x Griffin. Karloff x Shadow. Ash x Camille. Cole x Cake. Garmadon x Clouse. Clouse x Chen. Wu x Misako. Morro x Ronin. Soul Archer x Bansha. Skylor x Nya. Neuro x Nya. Overlord x Pythor. Cryptor x Mindroid. Morro x Bansha. Skaildor x Cole. Skales x Kai. Chen x Kai. Skaildor x Jay. Skaildor x Kai. Skaildor x Zane. Skaildor x Nya. Skaildor x Lloyd. Skales x Cole. Skales x Jay. Skales x Zane. Skales x Lloyd. Skales x Nya. Fangtom x Kai. Fangtom x Cole. Fangtom x Jay. Fangtom x Zane. Fangtom x Nya. Fangtom x Lloyd. Pythor x Kai. Pythor x Cole. Pythor x Jay. Pythor x Zane. Pythor x Nya. Pythor x Lloyd. Acidicus x Kai. Acidicus x Cole. Acidicus x Jay. Acidicus x Zane. Acidicus x Nya. Acidicus x Lloyd. Wu x Garmadon. Garmadon x Misako.

Have I missed any? Please tell me the shipping names, because I am useless XD.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, nothing to say (except I need names for United Blood, Defiant Blood and Traumatised Blood).

I'm gonna get on with this Kai x Garmadon request (this is one of my favourites!). So... Let's start this stuff!

 _ **DARK FIRE HELL FIRE...**_

 _Description:_

 _Kai runs away from the Bounty when he overhears Jay making fun of him for not having his potential. Guess who finds him. Before the Green Ninja but has the underground hide out for the Serpentine, Kai is extremely OOC. Will probably be the longest XD. Swears._

Just a normal day, Cole had said. Nothing bad would happen, he'd said!

So wrong Cole had been.

After dinner, Kai had decided to go to the game room, not knowing that it was occupied by the other boys. Muttering about what game to play, he approached the room, about to open the door.

He didn't however, because he heard Jay talking. Leaning against the door to listen in, he frowned as he realised he was the subject of the conversation.

"I can't believe I found my potential! And before Kai! I mean, he's worked really hard and he still hasn't found it!" Cole was saying, the TV blaring with a TV show, probably Jay's favourite show.

"Maybe his potential is to be a stuck up hothead!" Jay laughed to respond.

Kai's eyes widened. Not only was he angry... he was hurt.

"Jay, that was not funny." Zane replied calmly, sternness in his voice. He must have had his funny switch on though, because he chuckled as well. Kai felt more hurt yet more angry.

Did they... did they _hate_ him? He trembled at the though, putting a hand on the door slowly. 'Why?' He wanted to whisper. 'Why do you hate me?' He stayed quiet however, because he wanted to hear what else was being said.

"Or maybe he doesn't have one!" Jay declared.

Doubt, dread and realisation sunk into Kai as he sunk to the floor into a kneel. What if... Jay was right? What if he was only the Fire Master? What if he wasn't gifted with a potential like the others...?

He was silent yet again.

"Don't be silly Jay, there's almost no chance of that!" Cole exclaimed, making Kai feel a little better.

"Actually, there's a big chance, because usually they find it in their birth month. We were all born in this month whilst Kai was born in the last month. And it is always in the year they discovered their Element."

Great. Kai wasn't going to get his potential.

"Don't be so negative, Zane!"

"I'm not. I'm being honest."

"You wouldn't say that if Kai was here!"

"Because I do not wish to hurt his feelings!"

"Hey Kai." Nya said to her older brother. She frowned. "What's wrong?"

The game room was silent besides the blaring television.

Kai froze. He then stood up, looked at her, gave her a 'why do you hate me?' look and ran to his and his brothers' room, just before the three came out.

Grabbing his stuff (he was gonna leave and had no intentions to come back), he locked the door to climb out the window.

"KAI! OPEN UP!" Cole yelled. "I'll give you until three to open it! ONE!

Kai gulped, climbed out the window and looked down over the decking. Just Spinjitzu down. Easy. It was easy.

It was anything BUT fucking easy. Nothing ever was.

"TWO!"

Taking a deep breath, he spun into a fiery tornado as he jumped from the balcony, holding in a petrified scream.

"THREE!" The door burst open and the three Ninja ran in, Lloyd the menace running in afterwards.

Jay covered the kid's ears as Cole gritted his teeth and uttered a single word that could corrupt the already corrupted mind even more.

"Fuck."

 **DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DF**

Kai landed almost safely (his legs were aching and one seemed to be broken) after a hard impact. Agony filled him with each step.

His mind was cloudy; he stumbled, his broken leg crying pain, and he fell to the floor with a painful thud and cry. Tears filled his amber eyes as his vision grew misty from both them and the pain.

He felt someone lift him into gentle but firm arms; that someone also tutted. "Oh Kai," Hissed a familiar voice. "What happened to you now...?"

Kai groaned (but it was more a squeak if he was honest) as the winter cold set in on him. The person held him closer. Kai was shaken around as they walked.

 **DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DF**

Kai awoke on a bed. A soft, warm bed. Definitely not his own. Where was he? He sat up to see bandages on his leg. Great. Fucking great.

"Where am I?" He voiced his thoughts wearily, groaning as his head began to burn. He shot up and hissed in pain (and also an attempt to scare him off) as Garmadon entered the room with a thermometer and more bandages.

"Hello Kai. And don't be so distrusting." Garmadon tutted. "Open up, I need to check your temperature."

Kai scowled but obeyed the command anyway. The thermometer was placed in his mouth and Garmadon knelt down to replace the bandages.

"How long have I been out?"

"A week or so."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry, your friends have been told by Pythor that they have you at that snake city. Meanwhile, I'm going to find a spell to heal your legs." Looking up to check the thermometer, Garmadon frowned. "And your fever now."

"Great!" Kai muttered. "I'm your hostage!"

"No, my patient. Big difference, buddy."

"Don't call me buddy." Kai murmured.

Garmadon smirked. "Fine." He began to change the bandages. "Not only is your leg broken, it's got a nastily deep cut in it." Kai peered up to look it at it.

"Sweet. Ya think I'm gonna have a scar?"

"Almost certainly. Why don't you get some rest while I treat your leg, hm?"

"You could do anything to me in my sleep..."

"I'm not going to. I promise."

"Hmph. If I end up female and pregnant-"

At such a worry, Garmadon couldn't help but laugh at the comment, despite the annoyed look Kai gave him. "Do not worry, Kai. I wouldn't do that."

"Hm..." Kai finally decided to rest and soon fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

Garmadon smiled as he finished changing the bandages. Grabbing a random spell book from a random closet, he began reading it, in hope to find a spell to cure him. His brother knew the truth, but said nothing due to the promise that he'd return him without the broken leg (and newfound fever) if he kept that wise mouth shut. Being the wise old man with the long white beard he is, Wu agreed as long as Kai came back safe.

"He may have a little pain in his leg and head, but trust me, it's normal."

"Hm... Fine."

"I knew you'd see sense. Well goodbye brother."

"Goodbye Garmadon."

Garmadon smiled as his brother stopped the chat (he'd recently discovered the usefulness of the laptop and Facebook. Turning back to Kai, he began to utter the chant. The bandages swirled around Kai's broken legs as the spell progressed. Within minutes, it was completed. Kai's leg and fever were fully healed.

Garmadon smiled slightly as the boy smiled in his sleep. A new feeling arose in his chest, causing him to frown. Was he... nah, he couldn't be! This kid was the enemy! But maybe...

With a sigh, he leant over and kissed Kai's forehead, his lips savouring the warm feeling, and smiled yet again as the Fire Master sighed contently.

He was going to have to return him soon. But he'd keep that kiss under lock and key. Wu wasn't going to find out.

Garmadon would make sure of it.

 **DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DFHF/DF**

Eh, it's crap. Send in requests!


	11. Chapter 11

So... got a Kai x Zane request. Damn, people like our Nindroid.

Also, I'm gonna call Garmadon x Kai DarkFire. Reasons man. Reasons.

Breana, to be honest, your request is one I'd probably request XD.

Okay.

 _ **FIRE NINJAS DON'T GET ILL**_

 _Kai gets ill, and Zane, being a kind Nindroid who can't get ill, looks after him. OppositeShipping (I'm currently using Kai's Girlfriend's poll to know the shipping name. XD) Will be as short as fuck XD._

His head burned and ached as did his limbs and (almost non-existent) muscles; he was sweating yet shivering; he felt nauseous. Standing up slowly, and almost stumbling, he walked to the door, swaying with each step, his vision blurring. He reached out for the door, fumbling around for the damn handle when the door flew open and hit him the face, sending the Fire Master on a date with the floor.

"Omigosh I'm sorry!" He heard Jay cry out. "Uh... Kai?" He felt the Lightning Master poke him. "GUYS I THINK I KILLED KAI!"

The floor thudded as he heard running feet, causing his head to burn with pain even more.

"Jay, you didn't kill him. He's..." He felt a cold hand that felt like metal rest itself on his head. "He's burning up." The hand began to pull away. Kai moaned and reached out to grab it, wanting the coolness to soothe his head.

"I think he wants you to stay Zane. You do have a pretty cold... presence or something."

"All right, I shall stay." Zane smiled to the speaker and rested his hand on Kai's head gently. "When Cole gets back," He whispered soothingly, his voice making Kai relax. "I'll ask him to put you on the bed."

Kai whimpered as the pain intensified. Zane pulled him into a hug, his whole body cold and soothing to Kai. The ill Fire Master snuggled into his hold happily with a content sigh. He didn't even register how embarrassing this must look or the chuckle Zane gave him.

"You are in pain, are you not?" Zane took the pained squeak as an agreement. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No..."

"Hm."

The two sat in silence until Cole came back with the tea needed. "Open up Kai." Weakly, Kai opened his mouth and felt the warm liquid trickle down his throat. "Zane, you think you can stay here until he gets better?"

"Of course. But help me lift Kai onto the bed." Cole nodded and picked the older male up with help from Zane. They settled him on the bed and Zane sat beside him, holding Kai in a brotherly embrace.

The Red Ninja wrapped his arms around and laid his leg over one side of Zane as both laid down on the bed. Zane did the same, not to get warmth, but out of subconsciousness. This was his little brother, and he felt it was his duty to protect him. Perhaps this was his way.

But that didn't matter. Kai was ill, and needed protection from any other illnesses.

And Zane would be the one to protect him.

 **FNDGI/FNDGI/FNDGI/FNDGI/FNDGI/FNDGI/FNDGI/FNDGI/FNDGI/FNDGI/FNDGI/FNDGI/FNDGI/FNDGI/FNDGI/FNDGI/FNDGI/FNDGI/FNDGI/FNDGI/FNDGI/FNDGI/FNDGI/FNDGI/FNDGI/FN**

Short, crap, stupid, not worth the wait.

Send in requests.


	12. Chapter 12

**_TO THOSE WITH INNOCENT MINDS, I'M GONNA SWEAR A LOT IN THIS CHAPTER!_**

30 reviews. O_O SHIIIIIIIT.

I'm just a terrible author, and I have 30 fucking reviews. Puts a smile on my face.

I'm gonna respond to the reviews, if you don't mind.

Cole x Jay story below if ya wanna skip this. :)

 **CHAPTER 1 REVIEWS (4)**

Kai's Girlfriend: I'm a horrible person for doing that to Kai XD

HailsStorm: Eh.

(Already responded to SwimmerNinja)

Breana: Cheers!

 **CHAPTER 2 REVIEWS (2)**

Kairocksrainbow: Cheers, me dears. ;)

Kairocksrainbow: Lol. And thanks for the compliment.

 **CHAPTER 3 REVIEWS (2)**

(Me and SwimmerNinja replying to each other)

 **CHAPTER 4 REVIEWS (2)**

Kairocksrainbow: Cheers.

Kai's Girlfriend: Lol. Thanks for the compliments! Aw! And I have read The Fire Within, Icefire, Fire Star, The Fire Eternal, Dark Fire and a bit of Fire World! And the guide. They're all REALLY good.

 **CHAPTER 5 REVIEWS (2)**

Kairocksrainbow: Lol. Thanks for the cookies!

Kai's Girlfriend: Ooh... I'd watch it but YouTube won't work on my laptop! *cries* Thanks for the request! And of course I'd do it! *ruffles Baby Kai's hair* I have surrendered to the cuteness; command meh. XD

 **CHAPTER 6 REVIEWS (3)**

Kairocksrainbow: Heh heh. I actually didn't meant to put Plasmashipping? Yeah, Plasma. Sorry, new to the shipping names heh heh... Thank chu!

icegirl75 or thesoniclove: I have, and loved writing it. CX (I'm new to those too XD)

Kai's Girlfriend: :D KAI I WANNA HUG YOU SO MUCH! *picks both normal and Baby Kai up and squeezes them into hugs* I PARADOX THE UNIVERSE! Seriously, in a role play I'm doing with someone some of the characters shouldn't even exist! *cough* Kasi and Kai *cough* - Yes one of my OCs is called Kai. Aw, that correction though *hugs Baby Nya* I do not love Lloyd enough to give him a hug :/ But since he'll get upset... *reluctantly hugs Baby Lloyd* Ah. I actually do like Jay. I mean, someone has to. *hugs Jay* Loads of hugs in this XD

 **CHAPTER 7 REVIEWS (3)**

(Already responded to Guest)

Kairocksrainbow: Lol. I found Kaja is the female version of Kai... :) Wow, I'm getting fat... Better not eat dinner... Hm... Damn, I'm a horrible person...

Kai's Girlfriend: I see...

 **CHAPTER 8 REVIEWS (0)**

:(

 **CHAPTER 9 REVIEWS (7)**

:O

Breana: Done and dusted. ... SHIT I DIDN'T DO IT RIGHT! *cries*

ShinyShiny6: ... OMG... You... write... AWESOME FANFICS MAN... or woman... or transgender... Sorry... Anyway, thanks for the shipping names :D

icegirl75 or thesoniclove: Done, dusted.

Guest: Again, I thank thee. *bows, hand on chest*

Angel Star Ninja: Lol. Thanks.

Kai's Girlfriend: ... Thanks. :)

Angel Star Ninja: ... Is that a request? Cause if it is OH SHIT!

 **CHAPTER 10 REVIEWS (2)**

icegirl or thesoniclove: I know... He is a human... who was poisoned by the Great Devourer... and then killed... Hm.

Kai's Girlfriend: Thanks, I dunno where it came from XD Lol. *hugs little Lloyd (I liked little Lloyd, he was a villain), puts on Scottish accent* Don't listen ta him, you're already corrupted laddy. XD

 **CHAPTER 11 REVIEWS (3)**

icegirl75 or thesoniclove: I know B3

Breana: I'm on it!

Kai's Girlfriend: :D My favourite is Ravi. You know what that means! If I ever write a fanfiction about him, he's gonna get hurt! I love hurting my favourite characters!

Okay, Cole x Jay!

 _ **TWISTS AND TURNS**_

 _Description:_

 _Twister always gets you into awkward positions. Cole and Jay are no exceptation. 'Mild' hints of Bruiseshipping, ThinkFast and SmokeandMirrors (as ShinyShiny6 calls it). SHORT AS FUCKING FUCK._

After the Tournament, the Ninja were invited to the Noodle House to play Twister by Skylor, along with the other Elemental Masters. Of course, Kai was keen to go, yet denied his love for Skylor despite them almost kissing (even Zane shipped them). Zane agreed because SOMEONE had to look after Kai. Nya, Lloyd, Misako and Wu were also keen to go for reasons that were left unsaid. However, Cole did not want to go. They had to drag him there as he screamed like a banshee until Kai had confirmed there would be cake, which was also confirmed by Skylor.

It went well, despite Neuro and Griffin arguing in the corner about something. Probably something being in the wrong place, as Karloff said. Karloff, Shadow, Griffin and Neuro shared a flat, and at times it got hard when they had their arguments. Apparently Griffin and Neuro were dating, and things were usually fixed, forgiven or forgotten when Griffin began to kiss Neuro passionately. That was what was happening now.

Jay rolled his eyes and blocked Lloyd's view with a smirk.

"Hey!"

Jay giggled as Lloyd swatted him away with an annoyed smirk on his face.

"Who wants to play Twister?" They heard Ash ask, pulling the game out of its box. He kissed Camille on the lips as passionately as Neuro and Griffin, discarding the box and pinning her to the wall as they continued.

"No longer shall this be Chen's Noodle House," Jay joked, "It shall be Place for Passion." Cole's hand made contact with the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Be quiet, Smurf." Cole grabbed Jay's tongue and pulled it gently as the Lightning Master stuck his tongue out.

Jay made some noise that may have been a 'hey!'. Cole laughed.

"I'm up for that game of Twister!" He called as Skylor set it out. "What about you Smurf?" He let go of the tongue, wiping his hand on his jeans (they'd all changed into normal clothes) with disgust.

"Ugh, fine, since no one else seems to want to." Jay walked to the game and helped Skylor set it out. Cole just couldn't be bothered. He turned his head toward the two couples. Neuro and Griffin had stopped kissing and were sitting in one of the booths, sat side by side, Griffin fiddling with Neuro's hair, whispering in his ear. Presumably flirting, because Neuro would either giggle quietly, slap his wrist gently or blush deeply.

"Yo Cole!"

Cole smirked as he went over to Jay, ready to play Twister.

"You ready to be crushed?"

"Nah, don't think that's gonna happen."

"Hmph."

Twister progressed for five minutes.

Toxikita spun the spinner. "Jay you gotta put your left hand on the red circle." This meant to keep balance, Jay had to put his arm over Cole's large stomach (probably from eating so damn much) to put in on there.

Karloff spun the spinner the next time, and Jay glanced up to see Griffin take Neuro into passionate kiss yet again. Ash and Camille were nowhere to be seen. Maybe...

"Cole have to put right hand on green circle." Cole groaned and began to lift his arm. His poor little left arm couldn't take the weight, causing him to crumple to the floor, crushing poor little Jay at the same time.

To add insult to injury, Cole was looking down and Jay was looking up...

Well... let's just say the Elemental Masters now also ship Bruiseshipping.

 **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/** **TAT/**

Well. That was somewhat... I dunno...

Yes. I ship ThinkFast. The only reason I added them in was because I needed a reason why Griffin and Neuro weren't paying attention. And no. Ash and Camille didn't leave to do it. Instead they went home and watched a movie. :P God, just because I'm writing a dirty fanfiction doesn't mean EVERYTHING I write is going to be dirty. Sheesh.

I have at least one request. I will do people OTHER THAN THE NINJA. Mailman, Serpentine... heck, I could write a story about Chen and Clouse talking in the Cursed Realm XD. I need to write that at some point. Lol.

Anyway, I'm out.

 **#God's Not Dead!**

Yes, I am a Christian. I bet you were all thinking that I don't believe in God, but I grew up knowing him. Stereotypes, man, stereotypes.

Anyway...

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	13. Chapter 13

13!

My lucky number is 13 XD.

Kai's Girlfriend: Lol, I don't even know. Ravi's awesome. Waffles! :D Where has Baby Kai and the others gone? :'( I miss them

Breana: Heh...

SwimmerNinja13: :) I've been all right... *murmurs something*... You? :) Lol. I hope you succeed!

Kairocksrainbow: :)

So I've two requests... Heh.

Okay... Hm... How am I gonna do this? I'll fit both in. :D

I'll do Morro x Nya first because I know how I'm gonna do it, whereas I have no idea what I'm gonna do for the next Kai x Garmy (PM request). Sadly, it's gonna be short.

Okay! Let's do this!

 _ **YOU GOTTA KISS THE GIRL (GO ON AND KISS THE GIRL)**_

 _Description:_

 _Morro returns. Not to taunt the Ninja, but to tell the girl... Seriously short. Includes Jaya and PossessedWaters (DON'T JUDGE MY SHIPPING NAMES)._

It'd been a while after the Ghost Incident that Jay and Nya began dating again.

A ghost stared down at the two lovers, envy and rage burning in his eyes.

Why couldn't _he_ have a girl of his own?

Then again, none would be like Nya.

She was a perfect balance between fiery and calm. She was kind, sweet, calm, gentle yet fiery, determined, protective and fiercely loyal. She was the girl Morro would want, the girl Morro would have dated had he been alive. The only thing wrong with her was she was the Water Master. He would be weak against her, and he was a former enemy.

Yeah. Former enemy. Morro, after being defeated by them, no longer viewed the Ninja as an adversary, but as a... well something, but he respected them with great... well, respect.

But while he respected the Ninja, he felt something... more for Nya. Bansha, yes Bansha, called it love. Morro, after hiding away in the corners and unseen by the living, later agreed as his heart ached for him to be living, so he could kiss and hold her like Jay...

Alas, he was the dead one, not the living one. He was envious, not the envied. How he wished to could be the other way around though... Hm.

Without thinking, he flew into Jay. Jay fought back, although Nya didn't notice (she probably thought the groans were Jay wanting more), but Morro came out on top, stopping Jay's organs for a milisecond to win. Lloyd had put up the same fight, but of course Morro had won. Why wouldn't he won? He was the best... Then again, the best didn't get beat.

He smiled as Nya kissed him, and began to kiss more and more, not uttering a word, knowing his voice would be different. His appearance would too, but Nya and 'Jay' were alone. A gasp snapped Morro out of his thoughts as Nya pulled away, staring at him. "J-Jay?" She frowned and began creating a water orb. "Morro! Leave Jay alone!"

"Wait!" He cried pleadingly, reaching out to her longingly. "I-I... I need to tell you something." Damn, said it too fast. Would she care? Wincing slightly, he looked at her face. Her beautiful face. Neck length ebony hair covered the sides, dark sea blue, wide eyes seemed to smile at him and her fair skin radiated the artificial light, causing her beauty to illuminate the room. It was no wonder Jay and Cole fought over such a girl. Was she listening? The confused yet interested look on her face told him yes. "N-Nya... I... I'm... uh..."

"Just say it!"

"I love you!"

"..."

"ARGH!" Jay started to struggle again. "Nya, what is he saying?!"

Morro winced in pain as Jay tried to retain control. "Nya... Don't have much time... Nya... I... I love you..." He planted a kiss on her lips just before Jay retained control.

"What'd I miss?"

"... Nothing Jay." Nya faked a smile as she washed away the ectoplasm off her face. "Nothing."

Nya did not feel the same way as Morro.

 **YGKTG/YGKTG/YGKTG/YGKTG/YGKTG/YGKTG/YGKTG/YGKTG/YGKTG/YGKTG/YGKTG/YGKTG/YGKTG/YGKTG/YGKTG/YGKTG/YGKTG/YGKTG/YGKTG/YGKTG/YGKTG/YGKTG/YGKTG/YGKTG/YGKT**

Okay, that one is done...

Now Garmy x Kai.

 _ **COUNT ON ME (LIKE ONE TWO THREE)**_

 _Before the Tournament, Kai was fighting at that place. He was also drinking. Sensei Garmadon popped in for a visit. Kai's POV._

"The undisputed champion - the Shogun!"

"The RED Shogun! It's the RED shogun!" I yelled back, pulling my right arm away forcefully despite it being hurt from the fight. I'm an ex-ninja - I shouldn't be able to be hurt so easily. But it stung so bad; my arm was in agony, as was my left leg and a bit of my left eye. I stumbled to the bar, ordering a strong beer. Yes, I'm under age by three years, but since I'm the champ of this place, I get what I want, when I want it.

Nya doesn't live with me - she knows about all this, but she got scared when I got drunk or hurt. She'd bandage my wounds and sober me up whenever I came home at three am. She'd be waiting, first aid kit out and water bottles. When I'd sobered up or been treated, I'd mumble a thank you before dropping off. In the morning I would wake up in my bed.

But one day, in my drunken stupor, I hit her, and pretty hard. She didn't bother to bandage my wounds or sober me up; she just packed her bags and left and has lived with Jay ever since. This was a week after Zane died. Whenever I got home, I'd watch Jay's show. I'd usually swear at him, and when I was drunk, Nya said I tried to throw a slipper at it, yelling at Jay.

Anyway, so I was there this night, it was about midnight, and I'd just finished fighting, and at the bar, drinking my beer without a care in the whole world. Well, I was, until he came crashing in. Yes, Sensei Garmadon walked in, a stern look on his face as he scanned the area. Not giving two shits about what he thought, I quickly downed my beer and ordered another. Feeling his eyes on my scalp, I turned around to see him right there. I jumped out of my skin, and my drink flew across the bar table. "Shit!" I cried before shooting Garmadon a glare. I took off my shirt, ignoring the wolf whistles, and cleaned the table. I noticed Garmadon staring at me as I cleaned it. I scowled as I looked to my boss. "Got any other shirts?"

"We got a diaper in the back!" He sniggered.

"I said shirts!"

"Then nah, sorry mate. But now you can show off that chest and stomach!" He and the others laughed as I rolled my eyes and ordered another drink.

"Kai... You're under age."

"They know." My beer came and I gulped it down quickly. I groaned as I felt sick, so Sensei G stared with concern. "Get a drink, Garmy."

"1. Don't call me that 2-"

"Fuck you."

"2. I'd prefer to stay sober." He finished with a glare. "Didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders?"

"Red Shogun! Someone wants to fight!"

I stood up, ignoring Garmadon's protests, and walked over to the arena. It was a pretty skinny fifteen year old, with jet black emo style hair, light green eyes that glow against the rest of him and... stone coloured skin. Strange. He wore a black T-Shirt with rips curling around the waist, tracksuit trousers with rips on knees and jagged ends and white football boots minus studs that look comfortable. His sclera was stone, and his right eye has a cut. Besides looking like a stone kid, he didn't look too tough.

Puts up a good fight though, but of course, I won. I _am_ the champion. Why wouldn't I win?

I turn around. Garmy's gone. Finally.

"Red Shogun! Someone wants to fight!"

"Ugh. Didn't that kid learn to not pick fights t-"

 _SHIT._ Garmadon, in all his badass glory, was the challenger. _I'm gonna lose. Shit. Shit shit shit._

"Surprise motherfucker." He said, smirking.

"..."

"FIGHT!"

Pleading, I threw a punch at him, expecting him to dodge and use it against me. But he didn't. He let it hit him in the chest, and I realised something.

He wanted to tire me out, not so he could win, but so he could take me home without so much a whimper.

Bastard.

Nonetheless, I was going to win this fight.

Unlike most of my fights, this lasted more then five minutes, and was a pretty even match. However, just as he went to strike, I ducked, caught his legs, pulled him to the ground and used Spinjtzu on him. He surrendered quickly, and on purpose.

"The undisputed champion - the FLAMING SHOGUN!"

 _The RED Shogun! It's the RED SHOGUN!_ I said nothing, lost in thought.

"Kai? Do you want to go home?"

Looking up at him, without hesitation, I nodded.

I didn't even get drunk.

That's a first.

 **COM/** __ **COM/** **COM/** __ **COM/** **COM/** __ **COM/** **COM/** __ **COM/** **COM/** __ **COM/** **COM/** __ **COM/** **COM/** __ **COM/** **COM/** __ **COM/** **COM/** __ **COM/** **COM/** __ **COM/** **COM/** __ **COM/** **COM/** __ **COM/** **COM/** __ **COM/** **COM/** __ **COM/** **COM/** __ **COM/** **COM/** __ **COM/** **COM/** __ **COM/** **CO**

So yeah... two requests in one chapter, both shit, one short. XD

So these are future ideas I'm probably gonna write:

Clouse and Chen talking in the Cursed Realm.

Lloyd and Morro talking while Lloyd's being possessed.

A Clouse x Garmadon.

A Neuro x Griffin.

Karloff, Shadow, Griffin and Neuro living in an apartment, watching a film (you choose the film: Finding Nemo or something else?)

A crossover of Steven Universe and Ninjago (YES!)

An AU of two things that happened to happening to Kai (XD)

So yeah. Which one of the seven should I write first? And send in your requests.

THEY DO NOT HAVE TO BE SHIPPING AND CAN BE MAJOR OR MINOR SHIPS.

Just putting it out there.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, since I got a request (since the other two were the ones to do first :D), I'm gonna write it.

Just gonna say, I am writing chapter seven (because chapter five isn't really a chapter) of The Sick Captor as we speak.

I still need names for United Blood (I might change it to Their Blood), Defiant Blood and Traumatised Blood, so please help me with that.

Also, thank you for 39 reviews. I have less then 39 friends! ... Moving on.

Anyway, just to say, I'm struggling with writing, and not because of writer's block. I have so many ideas, it just... bores me.

Don't worry though, everything will be fine. :)

Anyway... Kairocksrainbow, this is for you.

 _ **JUST TO TALK**_

 _Description:_

 _When an unexpected guest comes in while Cole's working out, the two have a conversation. No known shippings._

"142... 143... 144... 145..."

"Yo."

"Hm?" The Earth Master looked up to the speaker. Hesitated. Stopped. "Whadda want?"

The speaker, who sported short blonde black hair (which, unlike Cole's was not shaggy but otherwise like Cole's), sat down by the wall, saying nothing. His oval shaped dark blue eyes which were covered by orange round glasses took in the room, his mouth only opening to breathe.

"Helloooo?"

"Uh?"

"Oh good you can hear me and talk."

"... Yes I can."

"What's your name, kid?"

"Tylor."

"Well, Tylor, can I help you?"

"..."

Cole groaned.

"I can help you become stronger."

"You sound so much like Chen."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Proceed..."

"I could sit on your back while you do your push ups."

"Uh, sure."

"That is, if it isn't awkward."

Cole stared at the teen boy. "Nah, it's fine."

Tylor sat on Cole's back, squirmed slightly and then settled as Cole started doing push ups.

"1... 2... 3..."

"33... 34... 35..."

"2015... 2016... 2017..."

"... What's your name?"

"Cole..."

"Cole...?"

"Yah?"

"Do you think you're the best ninja?"

"Nah. To be honest, we're all equal."

"... Cole." Tylor slipped off his back.

"What?"

"That was a cheesy line."

 **JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/JTT/J**

Okay, I really couldn't write that. Sorry Kairocksrainbow!

Anyway, reviews:

Angel Star Ninja: I'll have to get a few more votes.

Kairocksrainbow: That's awesome! Envying you. I'll be 13 on the 13th of the 3rd XD Mm hm. Sorry it's so crap.

icegirl75 or thesoniclove: B3

Kairocksrainbow: It's cool dude. Sounds awesome! #God's Not Dead!

Kai's Girlfriend: Again, gonna need more votes. That's awesome. My friend got me into the fandom. My favourite gems are Ruby (I'm so much like here XD. Seriously, anger problems are a pain in the arse), Peridot (little munchkin Peri XD) and Amethyst (Again, I'm like her) and my favourite human is... Lars! Don't judge meh man! I find him awesome. And relatable. Tell me yours?

Anyway, I'm out. Send in your requests.


	15. Chapter 15

Guys... Send in requests... And book name ideas... Please... Not having a good enough name for United Blood is the only thing stopping me!

Um... Nothing really to say...

Hm...

Anyway, no requests, no story...

So I'm just gonna... ask you about your favourite things...

Okay, questions (and my answers as well)

Q. Fandoms besides Ninjago?

My A. Steven Universe, Pokemon (slightly), Doctor Who (slightly), Monsuno (slightly), Night at the Museum (slightly), Amazing World of Gumball, The Garfield Show (when I can't sleep I go downstairs and watch it the rest of the night) and Sooty (yes, Sooty, Sweep and Soo. My dog has a toy that squeaks and it sounds like Sweep!).

Q. Favourite food?

My A. ... I don't know... Lasagne?

Q. Favourite colour(s)?

My A. Black, white and blood red.

Q. Favourite characters from the fandoms mentioned?

My A. Steven U: Ruby, Peridot, Amethyst and Lars; Pokemon: Cress; Doctor Who: 11th Doctor; Monsuno: Beyal (HE'S SO FREAKING CUTE); Night at the Museum: Jedidiah Smith, Ahkmenrah and Capone; Amazing World of Gumball: Mr Small; The Garfield Show: Jon and Odie; and Sooty: Sweep.

Q. Favourite band?

My A. ... Torn between Evanescence, Imagine Dragons and Bring Me The Horizon.

Q. Favourite song lyric/verse/chorus? Name of song?

My A. I have nothing left... And all I feel is this cruel wanting... We've been falling for all this time... And now I'm lost in paradise... - Lost in Paradise chorus, Evanescence.

Q. Favourite song(s)?

My A. Lost in Paradise (Evanescence), Russian Lullaby (Russia), Right Here (Ashes Remain), Throne (Bring Me The Horizon) and Demons (Imagine Dragons).

Q. Favourite book?

My A. Most books. Especially the Tim Burton poetry book I have.

Q. Favourite fanfiction(s)?

My A. Okay, I like these ones which are in progress and are recent. Sorry guys if yours isn't on here:

Toddler Time (Kai's Girlfriend)

Tainted Hearth (Tryaurus)

Welcome to Chen's Island (frostbite64)

...

 **OTHER QUESTIONS FOR JUST ME TO ANSWER BECAUSE THEY CONCERN THE BLOOD SERIES AND ALL THAT SHIT INCLUDING FANFICTION!**

Q. Any fanfictions planned? If so, names and categories? Any chapters going up?

A. Well... I'm writing a few Steven Universe ones, about four (and another being a crossover :D). Two of them have Lars being hurt/killed (one of them being Peridot x Lars, or GreenCashier), another is about Ruby going insane (what did you expect?) and finally an AU.

The crossover is a Steven Universe and Dynasty Warriors one, and it's gotten pretty intense already. This crossover and the Steven Universe AU are co written by my friend (who is trying to get an account).

I'm writing a shitload of Ninjago ones. Yes, I am writing chapter seven of The Sick Captor. If you want, I'll give a preview. But in the next chapter. Only if I get... three reviews (I'm not hopeful) asking for it.

I'm writing ONE Garfield Show fanfiction. It's a pretty dark fanfiction.

retro mania requested a Wreck it Ralph fic, so I will write that when the plot has been put together.

I kinda forgot about the others... Idiot.

Sadly, since the tablet I used to write His Future Influenced His Past on is being borrowed, I can't update it.

I'm writing a Pegasus Series one, and it's gonna be interesting.

You know what, I'm going to give you an extract of it XD:

Brown eyes stared out over Olympus, brown hair whipped by wind as a frown crossed his face. Paelen. It had been months after Steve, the Flame's father, had been rescued, and Emily no longer worried for him. Instead, she and her thoughts were finally no longer at war with each other, and she had gotten control over the Flame that burned within her.  
Alas, Paelen was now at war with his thoughts, and the impossible had happened. He felt ill, and not just symbolically either. His forehead burned, and his stomach threatened to release the ambrosia he had managed to eat. Despite having the sweet substance and being able to heal quicker than the average human, he still felt terrible.  
Alas, Paelen was now at war with his thoughts, and the impossible had happened. He felt ill, and not just symbolically either. His forehead burned, and his stomach threatened to release the ambrosia he had managed to eat. Despite having the sweet substance and being able to heal quicker than the average human, he still felt terrible.

Extract over!

Anyway, I'm planning a Sooty one. Don't judge me.

Otherwise no.

Names:

The Lars x Peridot one will be called Just Because I Don't Love Many, Doesn't Mean I Can't

The other Lars one will be called Die For Her

The Ruby one will be called The Red Midget

The AU will be called The Universes.

The Steven Universe crossover with Dynasty Warriors will be a series called Dynasty Universe. The first book will be called Needle in a Haystack.

The Ninjago ones... Oh sheesh. Too many to list. I'll give you a few:

Right Here (containing Eban, my OC)

Can't Hide it Forever (requested by frostbite64)

Kai's Diary (hopefully a collab with Kai's Girlfriend)

Back to Back, Bite to Bite (Oh, an old one)

Hellfire and Mind Tricks.

The Garfield Show one will be called State of Mind.

The Wreck it Ralph fic... I have no idea XD

The Pegasus Series book will be called Beings of Olympus.

The Sooty fic's plot isn't fully designed.

So yeah. Shitty names.

You can send in requests for multi chapter stories and song fics, and if they're more then a one-shot, they'll be separate books.

Okay, I think that's it...

Reviews!

Kai's Girlfriend: I know, I like them too, but the four I said are my favourites. I just wanna squeeze Peridot! *hugs Peridot* (Peridot: GET OFF ME YOU CLOD! Me: BAD MIDGET!) Thanks. It was my worst so far... (faceplants laptop) #God's Not Dead!

Breana: Lol.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys... I'm sorry.

I have five requests, which is awesome, but none of them will be in this update.

... I feel _empty_. I had this dream, and it felt like real life...

Usually I would find a way to make a dream like that into a story. But this dream... It's not for anyone else really. It's for _me_.

It wasn't a nightmare, but it wasn't a dream. It was my thoughts and wishes shoved into a dream.

My thoughts and wishes are terrifying.

... Might as well tell you.

This dream is pretty depressing, so if you don't want to read this chapter, don't. There's nothing but this dream in here, so click off it if you don't want to.

Okay...

So it starts off as a real dream.

I vaguely remember a Doctor Who episode in it and one of the 'villains' is called Ruby... She buries herself in a tomb.

But that's not the highlight of it.

I'm in my school, something similar to my History class, and I'm doing somewhat of a test. Answering questions, English questions (although they weren't very English like), perhaps signifying my dream of becoming an author and a journalist.

Anyway, so I'm taking this test, and I get this sheet, with teachers' names (or last name's first initial) with boxes to tick. They're already ticked, because the teaches with ticks beside them say they want to me.

So I get worried, and I see someone wants to go to the toilet, and I ask for the sake of them. So I and someone else go to the toilets, where there is a large queue.

A teacher calls my name, and I gulp, take the sheet with ticks and go up.

They're stand on this fence-less balcony, the side they're standing on bigger than the other. They, a guy, start talking, and I produce something similar to a Pillow Pet. Give it to him.

He puts it up near a shelf (on a wall) and I say "It looks like you could kill someone with that."

He laughs and replies, "Well, I've heard kids are dropping these on their parents head..." I don't hear him.

This is where it gets depressing.

I don't hear him because I'm looking down. The floor's so far away. I grab the Pillow Pet, and start to slowly edge to the edge. I suddenly pull back, and he's still talking.

I grab it with one arm, and the other arm pushes me toward the edge. I can't let go of the Pet or I'll fall to my death.

Somehow I get back onto it.

A long cycle of this happens until I push really far back.

I wake up.

This dream's bothering me because of that ending.

My dream was telling me to die.

Just like my thoughts and wishes...

I should delete this chapter...

I'm sorry.


	17. Chapter 17

...

I can't believe you guys actually care. I expected someone to say, "No one cares about your problems. We have our own to deal with; deal with your own."

It actually took a while writing this, and over that period of time, I was empty, sad, semi-happy, happy, sad, angry, sad, happy-ish, sad, sadder, asleep, awake and empty-ish. ... Well...

I'm sorry for burdening you with my own stupid thoughts and wishes and dreams... I shouldn't have posted that...

SwimmerNinja13: I see... Hm.

Breana: I'm sorry, but I can't promise anything. I might die in a car crash, murdered, accident, etc.

Kairocksrainbow: How could I be when I write shit? And, no offence, you act like you've been there...

Kai's Girlfriend: ... Again, can't promise anything...

I'm going to do one of my own stories. I will get around to those requests, but I'm too sad (or depressed) to do any shippings or funny stories, which is what the requests consist of.

And now I will do religious ones. So yeah.

 _ **REFUGE**_

 _Cole is an outcast, kicked out by his family. Kai was abandoned as an infant and grew up on the streets. Jay lived a happy life until he was trapped in a cave, his parents thinking him dead. Zane is an orphan. Nya is normal. Lloyd... Lloyd gives the children a home with him, a teenager, his mother, his father and his uncle. AU, mention of diapers, abandonment, death, etc._

"No, please! I'm sorry! NO! LEMME IN!" Cole screamed, kicking the door as it was locked on him. Five minutes later he had given up, rested his head on the door as he sobbed, turned around, slumped onto the door and slid to the ground, hoping they'd feel guilt as they heard his wails and open the door. Such hopes never became reality.

After his tears ceased, he stood up slowly, edged away from the door and stepped away. He continued, not looking back as he left. He passed a couple of people, none taking any notice. He stole a glance at the house.

He was tapped on the nose by a snowflake, the small six year old giggling as he looked up.

He was then tapped on the shoulder by something harder and larger than a snowflake yet just as gentle. He turned around.

"What are you doing, little boy?" A fairly old man asked, his greying reddish brown hair about to cover one eyebrow as it was swept on one side. The winter wind was blowing it on the other side, but he didn't seem to notice. His brown eyes seemed to smile as well as his thin lips.

"Um..."

"Dad! There you are!" A young man, no older than twenty but also older than fourteen, briskly walked up to the old man. Saw the six year old before him. "Who's this?" When the reply was a mere shrug of the shoulders, the teen crouched down, resting his hands on his knees. "What's your name?" Greeted with silence, the teen smiled. "I'm Lloyd."

"I'm Cole..."

"What a nice name for what seems to be a nice boy. How old are you? I'm eighteen." When Cole told him with his fingers, Lloyd smiled. "Six? You're becoming a big boy, aren't you?"

"Daddy said I was a little man."

"A little man then. Where is your dad?"

Cole pointed to the house. "In there with mommy."

"Why are you out here then?" A frown found its way to Lloyd's face. "Do you have a sibling? A brother or sister?"

Cole shook his head.

"Lloyd... I think he was kicked out."

"What?"

"Think about it. This kid doesn't have any siblings. His parents are inside." The old man knelt down. "Cole, were you forced out of your house?"

"Uh huh."

"See?"

Lloyd sighed. "Why do people do this?" He took Cole's hand in his own. "Do you want to come with us?"

Cole hadn't been taught about 'stranger danger', and the people seemed nice. He nodded.

"Come on then." Lloyd took Cole's hand into his own. The three walked away.

 **R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R**

 _The infant looked up to his adopted father, tears glistening. He snuggled against him for warmth._

 _Some people stared down with a glare, some with pity and sympathy. Usually they'd get a couple of pennies, but nothing worth cheering about._

 _His father only took him in for two reasons:_

 _1\. He hoped having a child would help him earn more._

 _2\. He'd been a month old baby when he was abandoned and the man was a softie for small children._

 _"Daddy..."_

 _"Yes Kai?"_

 _"Why doesn't anyone help us?" The two year old asked._

 _"... Because they're cruel, heartless monsters."_

 _"... Oh."_

Three years later, Kai sat alone, his father having died a year ago, with a small mug in his little hands, which contained a few pennies. Uneducated, he wasn't able to count how many. Heck, he was still using diapers!

"Oi kid, scram! No one wants to give you any money!"

Kai whimpered.

"Hey, hey. Stop it Robert." The speaker handed him some pennies. "Ignore him; he hasn't had any coffee." The two walked away briskly as two headed toward him.

One had a long white beard, thinning white hair and wise blue eyes, and the other was a female with greying brown hair and brown eyes. Both seemed very kind.

 _Too_ kind.

The five year old dragged his knees to his chest.

"Hello."

Kai looked up at them. "What?"

"What's your name?"

"Why do you care?"

"We can help you."

"How?"

"Later."

Kai crossed his arms. "I thought you were mean heartless monsters."

It was the woman's turn to talk. "Who told you that?"

"Daddy."

"Did he live here too?"

"Mm hm. He died."

"Well, sweetie, we can help you."

"..."

"You'll not starve, you won't have to beg... You'll have friends."

"..."

"Come on." She took Kai's hand in her own. "By the way sweetheart. I'm Misako."

"Who's that old man with a beard?"

"That's Wu."

"Oh."

"Don't worry sweetheart, after today, you'll have a better life."

The three walked away.

 **R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R**

"DAD! MOM!" Jay yelled, trudging along in the snow, hugging his coat to him. "Ugh. Let's go climb a mountain, they said. It'd be FUN, they said."

Truth was, it was his fault. He'd been the one who hid in a cave when he thought he was being attacked by a mountain goat without them knowing. He presumed they'd gone home fearing their son was dead.

He couldn't find his way home; he'd slept on the way here. There were no mountains nearby, so he was probably miles away.

Miles and miles and miles... Too far for a twelve year old to walk.

Jay hugged his coat to himself again, shivering.

"Garmy, lookie!"

"What is it Cole?"

"Someone on mountain!"

Garmadon smiled."What keen eyes you have, Cole. But be careful - snowy mountains have keen ears. And they usually think someone is attacking them, so they send down a flurry of snow to protect themselves."

"Oh."

"Lloyd, Cole, stay down here. I'll go get them." Garmadon placed Cole's hand in Lloyd's and proceeded to climb. Jay watched as this old man climbed to him.

"Hello."

"Sup?"

"... Hello. What are you doing here?"

Jay sighed and explained.

"Well, my name is Garmadon. And yes, you are many, many miles away from home."

"Ugh!"

"But so are we. We just found a six year old boy who has been kicked out. He's the one who saw you."

"My name's Jay."

Garmadon smiled softly. "Well Jay, until we can locate your parents' home, would you like to stay with us?"

 _Stranger danger._

"If we were dangerous, we'd probably have a van and he'd be screaming.

 _True..._

"Fine." Jay climbed down with him slowly, resting a hand on his shoulder all the way. When he came down, he was greeted by a hug from a small six year old. "Aw." He hugged back.

"You're safe!"

"Yes... Yes I am."

 **R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R**

He frowned. Something was going to happen. But what?

Zane frowned as he looked around. People were walking.

"Wait!" He heard a child yelp. "Teddy!"

"Kai, wait!"

He spun around, looking for the voices. He saw a small child dressed in rags running to what seemed a dwelling of a homeless person, and a somewhat elderly couple (he presumed they were a couple anyway) running after him. In the dwelling was a teddy bear, light brown with black eyes and was sporting a small red bow, and Zane guessed that was the teddy the child had went back for.

"Hey, beat it kid!" Someone, and this someone was a man with brown shaggy hair and fair skin, yelled at the boy, raising a hand to hit him.

"Oi!" He yelled, running over. "Leave him alone!"

The child squeaked as Zane stood in front of him, glaring at the man; the five year old looked up at the fourteen year old and then the man.

The man scowled. "This kid should have left!"

"He was just collecting a possession of his!"

"ROBERT! STOP HARASSING THE KID!"

The man scowled, glared at Zane, and left.

The 'elderly' couple, apparently in full health, ran over to the child, the female scooping him in her arms. "Don't do that again Kai."

"But Teddy..."

"Thank you..."

"Zane. Zane Julien."

"Thank you Zane." The woman hugged the child. "My name is Misako. And this is my husband's brother, Wu."

Zane smiled and greeted Wu.

"Do you think your parents would allow us to invite you for tea? As a thank you."

"... My parents are deceased." Zane was pushed toward the wall by the crowd, yelping as he stumbled.

"Maybe more than tea." Wu smiled.

Zane nodded, despite stranger danger. "I thank you."

"No," Wu shook his head. "I thank you."

 **R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R**

"Wah! Kai! Give it back!"

"I wanna play with it!"

"Zane help me!"

"Jay, it's your turn to deal with them!"

Lloyd sighed and rolled his eyes, turning to his father. It'd been no more than week since they'd taken in the diaper using Kai, the kicked out Cole, the mountain goat Jay and the orphan Zane. Since then, Cole and Kai had many arguments about toys. Jay and Zane helped look after them but it was pretty hard.

"GARMY KAI TOOK MY TRANSFORMER!"

"I WANNA PLAY WITH IT!"

"IT'S MINE!" Cole snatched Kai's teddy out of his arms. "WANT TO PLAY WITH THIS!"

"TEDDY!" Kai screamed, throwing the Transformer to the ground and reaching out. "TEDDY!" He started wailing. "GIVE TEDDY BACK!"

"WANT TRANSFORMER!" Cole wailed back, holding the teddy out of reach.

"TEDDY!"

"TRANSFORMER!"

Garmadon scurried over before things turned into a screaming match. He picked up the Transformer and gave to Cole, who instantly dropped the teddy bear which Garmadon gave to the five year old. Giving Kai's diaper a quick check, he left to go back to the kitchen.

"What was going on with the little ones?" Lloyd asked, pulling himself onto the kitchen counter.

"First, off the counter," Lloyd huffed and slipped off. "Second, Kai wanted to play with Cole's Transformer and Cole took his teddy. Kai started crying and so did Cole."

"Kids, eh?"

"Hm. You used to be one of them."

Lloyd stuck his tongue out.

"Come on, help me dish out the food." He took two plates, Kai and Jay's (the two hated waiting for food the most), while Lloyd took Cole and Zane's.

"Yay food!" Cole cheered, jumping up on his chair as his meal was placed down. He began eating immediately, with more speed then the others.

"Careful Cole," Zane laughed. "You don't want a tummy ache. Savour your food."

Cole pouted but slowed down his eating.

Garmadon then brought in Misako and his own food while Lloyd brought in his own and Wu's food.

"Wah! Cole kicked me!"

"Did not! Ow! Kai kicked me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Kids, stop fighting! Jay, stop flicking peas at Zane!"

To say these guys were easy to handle would be a lie. But so would it to say they were horrible children.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay...

Two things, one the majority of this.

1\. Guys, are you reading The Sick Captor? Cause that is me shoving every shred of 'talent' I have. It's better then the rest (even though I think it sucks ass) of my fanfictions, so if you're not reading it, you have 37,684 words to read. *bites lip* I feel bad for that...

2\. These are the requests I've received with any little notes:

Kai x Garmadon (PM request)

Kai falls off cliff, Garmadon nurses him until Kai wakes up. (Was originally going to have m-preg Kai and 'smut', but I'd like to keep this T for now. Maybe later).

Lloyd and Morro 'bromance'. (Breana)

Morro is de-aged (YES. YES.) and Lloyd is instructed to look after him while the others get Tomorrow's Tea. Stuff happens.

Morro x Bansha (Breana)

The two scare humans, and well, you know.

Lloyd x Camille (Breana)

Camille falls on Lloyd.

Which one first?

No short story.

I fucking hate people.


	19. Chapter 19

I am going to make Alex and Charlie younger (round about 15, 16 because they're needed in a couple of scenes where they have to be that age) and Johnny and Star 14-16. Kairocksrainbow, Breana, is that okay?

Okay... Since I've got no ideas for any of the requests, I'm going to write a short story...

Actually, no.

It's just going to be this.

Sorry for disappointing you all with the lack of creativity.


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, this name for United Blood was suggested to me on IMVU by a friend I constantly talk to.

It is...

First Blood.

Since the first book is an introduction to the characters, protagonists, antagonists and everyone in between, and such, it kinda makes sense that it's the first book and it's called First Blood.

I was edging toward One Blood, but that's a little cheesy.

...

Great, now I have the blurb, the cover, chapter names (I'm going to have them :P), whether I have illustrations, if so, where (possibly every chapter) and everything else you need. I also need to make the characters human and relatable yet unique. They need to be likeable and CAN'T be Mary-Sue's/Gary-Stu's.

Oh god... I rushed into this... Shit.

Uhm, I AM going to write the requests... sometime... when I have enough ideas...

Possibly next chapter? Possibly, no promises.

Uh... So yeah...

Bye...


	21. Chapter 21

Hey...

I thought you might like to know that I have a glimmer of an idea for Kai x Garmadon, so I'm going to write that.

But I am almost certain I have depression, like all the tests I've taken (I got addicted to them a couple of times) which confirmed it or said major depression; today (or 20/10/2015) none of the books in the library intrigued me, when usually I can find a book, and I left book-less, quietly and sad.

I find it hard to smile unless someone says or does something funny, and even then, there's that after-feeling that says I can't be happy or something will go wrong.

I can't concentrate, my mind buzzing with ideas for fanfictions, yet when I sit down to write, not a single idea comes to mind. It's why I'm struggling with TSC (which I suggest you read) and everything else.

Also, I can't think right, unable to control these suicidal thoughts in my head. I just want to fall down the stairs or throw myself over the balcony. And with the addition of the people who are bullying me - girls and boys alike - I'm finding it hard to maintain a smile, and they make me feel empty.

Anyway... You didn't come here to read about me.

Kai x Garmadon story.

 ** _HUMAN AND MONSTER_**

 _Kai falls down a cliff, is found by Skales and is looked after by the Lord named Garmie. Includes swearing and a bit of mental regression :P_

"Okay, so what'd the letter say Lloyd?"

"What letter?" Lloyd frowned, staring at him.

"Zane said you found a letter saying to come here." Kai crossed his arms.

"Cole told me that he had and to tell the others." Zane mused.

"Jay told me that he had and to tell Zane to tell the others." Cole responded.

"Kai told me that he had and to tell Cole to tell Zane to tell the others." Jay finished with.

"No I didn't."

"No, you really did Kai."

"I didn't though!"

"Well..."

"..."

They stood in silence, looking down over the cliffs.

"SHOVE!" Jay screamed, pushing Lloyd an inch.

"SHIT!" The Green Ninja screamed, swinging his arm back and punching Jay.

"BAHAHAHAH- OW! It was a _joke_!"

"It was not funny Jay." Zane shook his head with a sigh, chuckling as the Blue Ninja stuck his tongue out. "Kai, what are you doing?! Get away from the edge!"

"Something that can morph into others must be hiding here - why else would they bring us here?"

"Reasons?"

Kai peered over the edge.

"Kaaaaai..."

"I'll be fiiiiine."

"KAI THE CRACK!"

"SHIT!" Kai yelped as the ledge he stood on broke away from the cliff, causing him to fall. He was saved by grabbing a tree branch, but it snapped. Grabbed another - it snapped as well. "THESE BRANCHES CAN'T HOLD SHIT!"

He hit the ground painfully on his back, groaning and thudding to the floor. It was just his luck that a stone happened to be where his head was. SMACK!

"Ugh..." He passed out, bleeding from all the hits.

Minutes passed and Skales was taking a walk. Kai was of course found.

"Great, a ninja." Skales approached warily, cautious in case it was a sneak attack; he then saw the blood staining the grass and stone and realised it was not an attack, unless the Ninja had turned on their own brother. Unlikely, but a possibility. The snake slithered over to him and shook him. Checked his pulse - it was there (thank Spinjitzu, Lord Garmadon would be furious if he brought back a dead prisoner) - and everything else.

Due to the red gi, not only was Skales able to identify him as the Red One Garmadon called 'Kai', but the blood was soaking it, making it hard to see how much of the liquid there was. He picked the ninja up carefully and summoned his little minion snakes. "Take him to Lord Garmadon!"

 **HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/H** (A/N: I swear it was an accident when I called it this! I didn't realise! XD)

"So... You're telling me that you found Kai here, laying down, out cold, bleeding and breathing?"

"And it is nothing but the truth, mi'lord!"

"Fine, I believe it." Garmadon sighed and looked at the brown haired patient. "I'll look after him for the time being."

"Really?"

"Hm."

"... All right, Lord Garmadon." And with that, Skales left.

Garmadon bandaged Kai's wounds (why the snakes hadn't done that already and saved him the trouble, he had no clue) and sat in wait for... something.

"Ugh... Guys?"

Kai's waking up; that was what he was waiting for.

"Guuuuuuyyyys... Stop hiding..."

"Kai."

"Wha... Daddy...?" Garmadon guessed that Kai was dizzy from the blood loss, and couldn't tell shit straight.

"... You still call your father 'daddy'?"

"Uh huh."

Garmadon frowned. "... All right."

"Why wouldn't I?" Kai mumbled drowsily, yawning. "... Daddy?"

"Uh, no..."

"Garmie..."

"W-Wha?!" Garmadon stared to stare at the Fire Master, confused and surprised.

"Daddy told me about you..." Kai yawned again, before settling to sleep.

"Ugh." Garmadon was going to have to deal with this, no matter what. He said he would, and Lord Garmie does not breaking promises.

 **HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/HAM/H**

Eh, done.

Nothing to say.


End file.
